The Secret Greeting
by Call me Hathaway
Summary: Diego aumentó la velocidad, corriendo frenéticamente para salvarla, debía decirle que sus sospechas eran ciertas y que todo era mentira. Tenía que llegar a tiempo... Antes que fuese demasiado tarde. Temía perder esa segunda oportunidad que la vida le había dado, por la cual despreciaría hasta su propia vida. /Basado en "La Segunda Vida de Bree Tanner".


**Disclaimer:** Rindamos tributo a la obviedad y seamos honestos: No soy Stephenie Meyer, ni me pertenecen los personajes. Sólo digamos que admiro su trabajo en la saga Twilight y que me entretengo cambiando finales tristes. Ya está dicho, ahora, _enjoy_ (:

The Secret Greeting

By Miss Highway's

Prólogo

En ese momento, los árboles parecían levantarse como obstáculos imposibles. El frondoso paisaje, verde, abundante y sin fin, era casi como un mal presagio. Diego aspiró profundamente con los ojos cerrados, tratando de distinguir a de Bree, entre toda esa maraña de rastros. Pero no lo sentía. ¿Era que ya se habían separado en dos grupos? ¿O que no estaba ahí?

Había otra opción, más terrible y peor que las anteriores. Pero trató, con todas sus fuerzas, de no pensar que algo tan horrible había pasado. Si fuera el caso, no tendría esa sensación tan fuerte de estar siendo buscado.

Su semblante, que que en tiempos pasados se había caracterizado por poseer una gran serenidad, en ese momento estaba oscurecido y crispado por la angustia, plasmaba la urgencia en sus perfectos rasgos en sus perfectos rasgos. Casi sin respirar, con los carnosos labios en una línea recta y su ceño fruncido de forma exasperante. Parecía una sombra, un borrón a plena luz del día. Irónicamente… _Un ninja. _

Sorteando perfectamente cuanto árbol, roca u obstáculo puesto su camino, se abría paso, precisa y rápidamente en la espesura de aquel bosque de Forks.

Diego aumentó el ritmo, llegando casi al límite de su velocidad sobrehumana, corriendo frenéticamente para salvar a Bree. Debía decirle que sus sospechas eran ciertas y que todo era mentira.

Tenía que llegar a tiempo... Antes que fuese demasiado tarde. Debía encontrarla, salvarla. _Sea como sea. _Ella no merecía morir, ir hacia ese destino tan cruel cual oveja al matadero.

No entendía, Bree era diferente. Inteligente y astuta. Pero más que nada lista. Ella fue la primera en sospechar realmente y sin ningún tapujo de Riley. Y él, como un idiota, no había querido escucharla, no había querido escucharla. Cuanto se arrepintió de eso después. Cuanto lo hacía ahora. Si ella pensaba la mayoría del tiempo con la cabeza fría… ¿Por qué no había escapado ya de la casa? ¿Por qué no había interpretado bien sus señales? Pero más que nada: _¿Por qué se dirigía a la batalla?_

De pronto, Diego frenó en seco. El color burdeo de sus ojos neófitos, se oscureció hasta alcanzar al tono del azabache. Su expresión angustiada mutó, en menos de un segundo, dando paso a una de incrédula sorpresa. Un jadeo escapó de sus labios. Si antes apenas respiraba, ahora aspiró profundamente hasta llenar sus pulmones con aire. Un aire que estaba dolorosamente impregnado con la más dulce de las fragancias: sangre. Una esencia dulce, quizás la más dulce que alguna vez había sentido.

Echó a correr nuevamente. Enloquecido. Sin saber que estaba cayendo en una trampa. Pero ahora, no era su mente la que tenía voz cantante en el asunto. Era la voz de su sed, que le quemaba la garganta, la que le hizo convertirse súbitamente en un cazador. La razón estaba siendo rápidamente diezmada, por la sensación que le enervaba cada músculo del cuerpo. En su cabeza, aún sabía la verdadera razón de porqué seguía corriendo. Bree. Llegar a tiempo. Ése era su objetivo principal. Pero aunque lo intentaba, ese dulce aroma parecía querer arrebatarle la razón. Dejó de respirar y por un momento apretó los ojos.

A lo lejos se escuchó un sonido. Gritos, gruñidos.

_Oh no. Por favor. Por favor, que no sea lo que estoy pensando._

Los ruidos iban aumentando rápidamente… Ese tan característico sonido metálico que hacía el cuerpo de uno de los suyos al ser desmembrado. Seguido de algún alarido.

_¡¿Qué diablos importaba la sed en ese momento?_

Por fin, su semblante recuperó la expresión de cordura y resolución. Siguió corriendo, sin saber bien que le esperaba al continuar su camino. La súbita luminosidad del sol le dio de lleno en el rostro, y el aroma dulzón de algo llegó a sus narices.

Escuchó un grito ahogado.

— ¡Cuidado, Diego!

Esto no es un error, sí, soy yo subiendo de nuevo una historia inactiva por meses. Me gustaría explicar en profundidad las razones de mi alejamiento de FF, pero no me gusta dar y dar excusas. Todos los bloqueos han sido solucionados, y me puedo alegrar al decir (_¡por fin!_) que he retomado y ya casi termino _The Secret Greeting_, una historia desde el punto de vista de un personaje desconocido por muchos, pero no por eso menos importante. Alguien con un final así en el libro, me hace ver un solitario detalle que me molestó del final de Eclipse, que en un principio había sido la muerte de Bree. De todas formas, confío en decir que no será tedioso ni largo. He hecho un mini fic desde su punto de vista y puedo asegurar que finalizará mucho mejor que la historia real. Y que también, será creíble, hasta el punto de pensar que pudo haber pasado. Importante es señalar que, está reeditado y mucho mejor en ortografía, puntuación redacción gracias a mi beta, Ebrume, quien soporta mis bloqueos y me instó a retomar esta linda historia.

No me alargaré más, ya que no me hace mucha gracia que el texto sea más largo que las criminales y fomes notas de autor al final. Así que diré que, si aceptan mis pobres disculpas, estaré aquí la semana siguiente para el primer capítulo (:

Eso es todo por hoy, Saluditos!

Deb.


End file.
